peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Quack and the Very Big Rock
Quack and the Very Big Rock is the third episode of the first season along with the episode Shadow Play which comes right after it. Quack and the Very Big Rock first aired on April 14th of 2004 and is written by Kathy Waugh with its storyboard by Gabriela Godoy. Squirrels, humans, chipmunks, and the raccoon make their debuts in this episode. Title card The title card depicts Quack on a patch of grass peering from behind a large rock while his eyes occasionally blink. Located at the top of the title card, on a light blue background, are the words "Quack and the Very Big Rock". "Quack and the" are in dark blue text while "Very Big Rock" is in bright red text and placed underneath partially slanted to the left. "Quack" and "Big" are in large text, while "very" and "rock" are in slightly smaller text, and "the" as well as "and" are smaller. Placed below in smaller black text, and in a similar fashion, is "Written by Kathy Waugh" over top of "Storyboard by Gabriela Godoy". Condensed summary At night, a group of children playing on a rock pile causes one to come loose and eventually rest on a hill. The next morning, Quack decides to visit Peep and encounters the rock placed in the middle of his path which, upon refusing to move, causes him to state he will no longer visit Peep until the path is cleared. Eventually Peep and Chirp get help from other animals to push the rock out of the path, which lands in Quack's pond eventually leading to the duck making peace with it. Expanded summary The episode starts out by showing a night sky, houses, trees, a fence, a few buildings in the distance, and two street lights. The camera cuts to some children playing and the narrator explains that while the kids were playing on some rocks, one came loose and rolled down a hill, where it eventually stops. The next morning Quack awakens and, after his morning routine, walks up a hill near his pond absentmindedly and bumps into the rock. Quack yells at the rock to move out of his way but to no avail and, while fuming, goes back to his pond. Shortly after Peep also encounters the rock while walking the same path and walks around it to head down the hill to Quack's pond. After Peep makes his presence known, Quack tells of his experience to the chicken and concludes that unless the rock moves, he will never visit Peep again. Prompted by this, Peep persuades Quack to move the rock and deduces that the rock needs to be pushed. After a couple of failed attempts of brute force by Peep, Chirp appears and upon learning of what the two are doing, suggests that Quack moves around the rock. Quack declines and Chirp heads off in annoyance with Peep to get others to help move the rock. The two get the help of a raccoon, two bunnies, a chipmunk, and a squirrel. Upon sight of the rock, the raccoon insists it will be impossible to move with one of the rabbits joining the conversation which eventually spirals into all of the animals talking over Chirp. Chirp finally calls things back into order and the animals begin attempting to move the rock. At first the animals, upon the raccoon's assessment, try pushing the rock up the hill but to no avail and thus try sideways, which gives the same result. Peep then concludes that they should push the rock downwards with Quack suddenly rushing in to tell the animals they should put it at the tree next to his pond, as he does not want the rock in his pond. With Quack on top of the rock, the animals begin to push which is successful and the rock begins rolling quickly downhill. The rock eventually rolls into Quack's pond while the duck himself was thrown off it during its course. Eventually Quack comes to good terms with the rock and the episode ends with the duck scratching his back against it and sighing in relief. Character appearances *Quack *Peep *Chirp *Raccoon *Chipmunk *Newton *Bunnies *Squirrel *Humans Trivia *This episode is the first episode that humans have a role in. *This is the only episode that a squirrel is shown speaking. Category:Episodes written by Kathy Waugh Category:Episodes with storyboard by Gabriela Godoy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes